Love
by kssssmith
Summary: While going on a mission that requires Soul and Maka to pretend to be a couple they realize that they might not be pretending. While fighting the kishin something terrible happens that could ruin what they might have just came across.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

"Maka and Soul please report to the death room," a loud voice echoed over the intercom. They both left their classroom and went to see why death had called them.

"Its probably because you got in a fight without a teacher there" hissed Maka.

Soul replied angrly, "No its not and if it was then why would you have been called too"

Maka just gave him a sneer as they entered the room.

"Umm… why did you call us in…" Maka got cut off as her papa ran in and tried to give her a hug, but she quickly deflected it causing him to slam onto the floor.

Soul Chuckled.

"I don't know why you had to give them this type of job." Death Scythe told Death

Death replied, "Well you know they are the only ones that could pull it off correctly. Black Star and Tsubaki wouldn't be able to because black star cant take anything seriously. Kid couldn't either because he has two weapons so the lovers thing wouldn't work out."

Maka's eyes widened at the though. Lovers… Soul and I….. Lovers.

Soul had the same expression on his face like he wasn't fazed at all.

Death Scythe whined, "But why. They have to be all close together sharing the same hotel room, that only has one bed, and not to mention only one bathroom. They also have to go undercover as a couple, and go on dates like to the movies. Do you know what happens at the movies…. Soul is going to pick out a scary movie, Makas going to get scared and nuzzle into soul. Then hes going to pull something fishy like put his arm around her. Next thing you now they will be married with eight children and Maka will forget all about her dear loving father. She wont let me see the grand kids at all. I will be alone roaming the streets, with no one to love me and…"

MAKA CHOP!

Death Scythe fell to the floor again. This time he was not going to get up.

"Will you please explain the real situation?" Maka asked calmly.

"Of course, you see there is a kishin who is at large right now. We don't know why but it seems to only go after young couples. I would like you two to be that couple. Please take down the kishin."

"Sure" replied Soul, "so we just have to hang out for the next few days till the kishin finds us then we take it down."

"Yes that is the jest of it, but I'm afraid it won't be as simple as just hanging out together. You two have to act like a couple."

"Okay so all we do is go out to dinner, go on walks while holding hands, and just look cute." Soul said.

"Basically, but feel free to take it as far as you want." Death said sarcastically. Maka cringed at the thought. Death then gave then their plane tickets. Maka looked at the location. Of course it had to be in Paris of all places too, the city of love.

While they were leaving the death room soul jokingly put his arm around Maka. "Are you ready to kill a kishin 'Honey'" Soul said mockingly.

"Of course 'dear'" Maka replied with an annoyance in her voice.

They returned to the classroom and took their seats. Black Star immediately went to Soul and asked him what they were called in for. Soul told him the whole situation. Black Star screamed, "Why didn't they call us in for that mission. Tsubaki and are way more like a couple than you and Maka are."

Soul shrugged his shoulders, "Guess not"

"OHH YEAH, Sometimes Tsubaki even kisses me good night." Black Star said proudly. Tsubaki's face turned a bright red from embarrassment as everyone turned to look at her. Then the school bell rang and class was dismissed. Maka and Soul went right home to pack for their mission.

They arrived at the airport and took their seats on the plane. It was so early in the morning. Maka kept telling soul how excited she was to see all the beautiful architecture, and stores in Paris. Soul didn't really care about any of it and would rather be home but he thought it was cute how she could go on and on about something. She was still ranting on but then she was quite. Soul could feel a slight pressure rest on his shoulder. He tilted his head to see that Maka had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He heard what he thought was his name whisper from her mouth. "I guess the love starts now" Soul said under his breath as he adjusted himself. He then rested his head against Maka. He smelt her hair which smelled of strawberry shampoo. He never realized how comforting it was to have Maka with him. He then felt himself drift to sleep also.


	2. Love

Chapter 2

Maka woke up and found that her head was on Souls lap. She looked up at Soul who was still sleeping. "Soul looks really peaceful when he sleeps." She thought to herself. She found herself staring at him, and then he started to wake up. She lifted her head off his lap. He asked if we were almost there. "Yes, we are landing now."

After landing they made their way to their hotel. It was already late and they were both feeling sleepy. Maka took out the room key and opened the door. To her surprise her father wasn't kidding about the one bed situation. Soul ran in and jumped on the bed. He immediately called out dibs. Maka sneered at him and yelled, "No fair, there is no way that I am sleeping on the floor."

"Then join me," Soul yelled back at her. Makas face turned a bright red.

"Umm…"

Soul than began to take off his clothes leaving him only in his boxers, and Maka quickly spun around and cried out, "w-why did you take off your clothes."

Soul laughed and said, "Maka calm down it's not like I am naked, this is just how I sleep, and it's not like your sleeping on the bed anyway."

"I-I guess," Maka replied, as she began making her bed on the floor.

A few hours had passed and Maka still could not fall asleep. She was tossing and turning and it was really cold on the floor. She looked up at Soul who was sound asleep. He really was a cute sleeper she thought. Soul was sleeping way on the side of the bed leaving the other half open. Maka thought it over but realized she couldn't take it anymore and hopped into the bed. She pulled the covers up to her chin and pushed herself to the opposite end of the bed. She told herself that she would wake up in the morning before soul and make her way back down to the floor.

Then she felt souls arm wrap around her and pull her tight. Maka's heart began to beat out of her chest. She tried to turn to see if soul was awake and just teasing her but she could not move from his grasp. She said his name a few times but he would not wake up. She enjoyed the warmth and comfort of his arm around her. She then slowly drifted to sleep.

Soul woke up to the smell of strawberry shampoo. He was surprised to see that Maka was nuzzled up to him. He just looked at her and chuckle. Then he crawled out of bed and got dressed. He yelled at Maka and practically pulled her out of bed. She whined and told him that she barely got any sleep. "Well that's not my fault you should have just got into the bed in the first place instead of trying to sleep on the floor."

"How was I supposed to you stripped down, and then…."

"Maka if we are supposed to be 'dating' then it's okay. Now let's go out to breakfast."

On the way Maka was thinking how Soul could act so calm, while she was practically about to faint every time they were forced to hold hands. What if he really was feeling the same way about her and his cool exterior wouldn't allow him to show it? Maka never really thought of soul as anything but a partner. She enjoyed spending time with him, but never thought anything of it.

When they arrived at the restaurant Maka was looking all over for any signs of the kishin. Soul was getting irritated. "Maka stop worrying about the kishin, if we want it to show up you have to pay attention to our appearance." Soul then reached for her hand and interlocked his fingers between hers. Maka blushed and to her surprise she seen Souls cheeks turn a light shade of pink. Then they heard a big commotion from outside. "Maka you ready." Soul said as they ran out of the restaurant.

"ughh… No kishin just a bunch of punks"

"Who you calling punks little girly," the leader said as he struck Maka across the face.

"You should NOT have done that," soul said laughing at the guy's expense.

"Ohh yeahh, Why nn…"

He didn't get to finish his sentence because Maka had already taken him down in one punch. She then continued until most of the group was taken down. "Anyone else want some?" Maka said angrily. The rest of the men ran away screaming.

"What would I ever do without you," said soul.

"You'd be a lot more ruffed up, that's for sure." Soul reached for her hand again and they walked away.

It soon fell dark. Soul and Maka sat down at a bench in the park.

"We haven't seen or heard anything about the kishin all day. We were even acting like a couple," said Maka.

"Well Death said it wasn't going to be as easy as just hanging out all day."

"What else are we supposed to do?"

"well, we could…" Soul didn't finish his sentence. He began to lean in. Maka's heart stopped as the distance between them began getting shorter and shorter. Their lips now just inches away.

Then all of a sudden the kishin pushed them apart. His big eyes glared them down.

"God damn," said Soul. "Maka you ready?"

"Y-yeah" she replied still a little flustered.

Soul transformed into a scythe and Maka attacked the kishin. The kishin deflected her attack sending her flying back. She hit her head hard against the side walk.

"Maka are you alright"

"O-of course it's going to take more than that to take me down" Maka said. As she stood up she stumbled to her feet.

Maka put up a good fight for a while but the kishin kept sending her back flying. She couldn't take much more of this. Then the kishin got her good and she was repelled slamming into the bench.

Soul transformed back in to a human to help her up, leaving him unaware of the kishin charging toward him. Maka had seen it though just in time to save him. She jumped infront of Soul.

"Maka!" Soul screamed as her blood dripped down on his shirt. He looked and seen the sharp part of the kishin's claw had pierced through her. The kishin forcefully pulled out his claw.

"Maka, you idiot!" Soul said in complete shock.

Maka reached her blood stained hand up and gently touched Souls cheek. She gave him a slight smile as her hand fell. She then collapsed in his lap. Soul sat there holding her tight trying to stop the bleeding. "No Maka No. You can't leave me. You promised to make me a death scythe. How and I going to live without you. MAKA I need you!"

**OMG OMG OMG just wait till the next chapter!**


End file.
